Glad to Be Alive
by Sparks and Sharps
Summary: Oneshot. Thanks to Kotetsu's camera ineptitude, Agnes, Cain, and Mary find something he and Barnaby almost certainly didn't expect anyone to see. Kotetsu/Barnaby.


_Kink meme fill, because you can never have too many kink meme fills. This one's for a prompt that Kotetsu accidentally records something he and Barnaby did right after the bomb scare, when they were addled and hopped up on adrenaline. Hint: it's sex._

* * *

><p>"They really let loose. Well, I'm glad they did."<p>

"So, what should we do with this footage?" Mary pointed to a clip of Kotetsu's angry face, dragging it across the screen for Agnes to get a better view.

Agnes knew exactly what she'd find. "Well, we can't air it," she said, waving her hand. She allowed the clip to play, showing Mary exactly why.

As Mary watched the two heroes bickering on the monitor, Agnes got up to leave. However, before she got to the door, Mary called out to her.

"Agnes, it looks like there's more footage here." Agnes turned at the news.

"Oh?" She approached the console again. "How did we miss this?"

"I'm not sure," said Cain. "The video just kind of jumps to it abruptly. I think someone might have tried to record over it and they didn't get it quite right."

_That's Kotetsu for you_. "I'm not sure we'll be able to use it for anything, but why not? Play it."

Mary did.

Cain and Agnes's eyes widened to their limit. Mary covered hers.

The picture was at an angle – the camera must have been casually dropped on the floor – but that did nothing to obscure what was going on:

"_Oi! Why do you get to be on top?" _

_Barnaby rushed to rip off his jacket, Kotetsu pinned underneath him. The latter's pants were pulled down to his knees, and the former to his ankles. Both men were breathing heavily, sweat glistening on their faces and adrenaline pulsing through their veins faster than blood ever could._

"_You said to go top, old man."_

Yep, they were seeing what they thought they were seeing: Kotetsu and Barnaby.

Having good ol' fashioned glad-to-be-alive sex.

"_That was for the bomb, Bunny!" For all his complaints, Kotetsu seemed to have no issue with the bare legs that were straddling his hips._

"_Well, too bad." With Barnaby's jacket gone, Kotetsu's waistcoat was next. After that came the shirt and tie. The former was undone by Barnaby's hands – the latter by his teeth._

Cain's eyes were glued to the screen. "You know, for two guys that hate each other, they're really eager to go at it."

"Shut up, Cain." Agnes glanced to Mary. The girl's hands were still over her eyes, but Agnes could see her sneaking the occasional peek.

_Barnaby started the rhythm, his chest pressed to Kotetsu's. Kotetsu himself took the opportunity to taste the other man's neck._

_He tore away from it for a short time. "You better last longer than five minutes, Bunny."_

"_And you better not throw out your back"_

_Kotetsu didn't justify that with a response. He returned to the collarbone._

"... How long is this clip?"

"'Bout thirty minutes, Agnes."

"_You didn't leave that camera on, did you?"_

"_'Course not, Bunny! You think I'm an idiot?" Tan fingers tugged at Barnaby's hair._

"_Yes." Barnaby's mouth smashed against Kotetsu's before he could reply._

"So... I take it we're not going to broadcast this, right?"

Agnes was tempted to say yes, just to screw with Cain. Instead, she said, "Correct."

Cain paused the video and moved to put it in the recycling bin. "Guess I'll delete it then." Before he could, Agnes stopped him.

"You know what? I'll do that. You go take Mary outside." she pointed to the girl, frozen in her seat. She's never seen porn before, Agnes presumed.

"Yeah, I think I'll do that. I could use some air myself." Cain got up and motioned for Mary to do the same. When she didn't, Cain pulled her out of the seat himself. The girl was practically catatonic.

Virgins. Hah.

They both walked out of the broadcasting truck. Agnes heard the door close behind her. When she was certain that they wouldn't return, she redirected her attention to the screen.

She brought up a menu for the video and scrolled down.

Send to: Agned Joubert's personal email address

She was going to be enjoying this for a _long_ time.

* * *

><p><em>I have discovered that 's document editor hates email addresses - even fake ones necessary for the story. Poo<em>


End file.
